


The Triumph of the Brave

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Reader Prompts JL [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, Prompt Fic, Sequel, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: After squandering a perfect chance to ask out Lily Evans, James makes up his mind to rectify the situation.





	The Triumph of the Brave

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [A Disaster in Pink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976915) & [A Sign of Promise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827408)

_’See you around’_? James groaned and leaned against his door. What kind of a lame parting had that been?

He and Lily Evans had chatted with each other all the way back from the nearby Tesco where they'd bumped into each other. 

Moreover, she seemed to have forgiven him for unwittingly ruining a laundry basket’s worth of her clothes. The mood between them just now had been much nicer than James had ever dared to hope.

But of course, he’d have to have gone and bungled it all up again.

Not five minutes ago, fate had served him the perfect opportunity to ask her out. 

He could have even used the ghastly laundry incident as an excuse. Make it sound like he just wanted to apologise to her again.

But her presence – and beauty – had rendered him a hapless idiot who’d only managed a vague and inane  _“see you around”_.

Shaking his head in disgust, James dug the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

He walked into the flat and tossed the grocery bag onto the couch next to Sirius.

“Finally!” Sirius said, eagerly rummaging for his beer. He grimaced when he finally fished out the can. “This is not what I wanted.”

“Then go get your own bloody beer the next time,” James retorted.

Sirius raised his eyebrow. “What’s got you in a snit, Prongs?”

“Nothing,” James said.

Sirius didn’t seem convinced but thankfully let the matter drop.

James’ shoulders slumped in relief and he sat down in his usual corner of the couch.

He didn’t want to bring up Lily Evans with Sirius. 

Sirius already suspected that James fancied her, having witnessed his reaction on the day Lily had shown at their door, and the last thing James would do was to confirm those suspicions and be subjected to merciless teasing.

Besides, Sirius didn’t know the half of it. He believed James had become interested in Lily after she’d chewed him out over the forgotten pair of trunks that had ruined her laundry.

In truth, however, James had fancied Lily long before the laundry mishap had brought them face to face. 

Since the very first time he’d seen her around the neighbourhood, really.

Of course, now he was even worse off than before, having actually met her and chatted with her.

To escape his thoughts James reached for his phone. He opened Instagram and out of habit looked up Lily Evans’ account.

Then, he stopped. No wonder he didn’t want to tell Sirius about his feelings for Lily. Look how pathetic he was being, just pining away from afar.

He had never thought himself to be a coward – so why hadn’t he just asked her out when he’d had the chance?

James got up.

Sirius was giving him an odd look. “Mate? You all right?”

“I’ll be right back, there’s something I’ve got to do,” James muttered, stomping out of the flat, ignoring Sirius’ startled exclamations.

His bravado and determination carried him down two flights of stairs, but once he was on the third floor, behind the door where he’d parted his ways with Lily Evans less than an hour ago, his courage was waning once again.

Before he had a chance to run away again, he jabbed at the doorbell.

He shuffled his feet while he waited, his anxious hand jumping to pull at his hair.

The seconds turned into minutes and stretched into forever.

James had almost managed to convince himself that he’d just made a terrible mistake when the door opened and every single thought vanished from his brain.

Lily Evans stood in her doorway, wearing a pair of pyjamas and a frown. The frown transformed into a puzzled expression that made her green eyes wide.

Captivated by the sight she presented, James couldn’t come up with a single word.

Disquieted by his silence, Lily ventured to hesitantly break it. “Is something wrong?” 

“No,” James hurried to reassure her. “Yes. I mean…” He blushed and combed his fingers through his hair. “I’m sorry, I don’t wanna bother you but there was something I wanted to ask earlier and didn’t and I just…”

Lily crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe. She gazed at him, the corner of her lip quirking up.

James cleared his throat. He was making a right mess of things and being perilously close to babbling, so it was probably best to just come out with it.

“I was wondering if you’d like to go for a coffee sometime. Or tea. Or a pint. Or lunch, or something. With me.”

Great, that didn’t sound desperate at all.

“I think the word you’re looking for, Potter, is a date,” Lily offered.

She was smiling now, her eyes alight with amusement.

James didn’t even care that it was at his expense. His heart swelled with the knowledge that the smile was his doing.

“Yes, that.” He flashed her a sheepish grin and jerked his hand down and stuffed it into his pocket. “Would you by any chance want to go out on a date with me sometime?”

Lily gave him a once-over and shrugged.

“Sure, why not.” Humour glimmered in her steady gaze. “Maybe you can take me clothes shopping.”

James’ grin was instant; bright and so wide his cheeks hurt.

“You’re never going to let me live that one down, are you?”

“Nope,” she replied. “Is that going to be a problem?”

“Nope,” James replied, still grinning.

“Looks like we’ve got ourselves a date, then,” she told him, her smile so sweet it stole James’ breath.

“Great,” he said, giddy anticipation fluttering in his gut. He smiled back at her, his heart full with hope. 

He couldn't wait.

 


End file.
